Firste Glimpse
by Byvenic
Summary: Cloud is a cadet, new to Shinra an unwise to what goes on. What happens when he sparks Hojos interest with his unnaturally high mako tolerance. Good thing a certain silver haired General is around to step in.  Rated M for oncoming chapters, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 First Glimpse

Hey all, so this is the first fanfic written on this site. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Square Enix do... Unfortunately.

I don't know to much about Final Fantasy, so if you have some pointers or hints I'd love to know them.

* * *

><p>First Glimpse<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Cloud Strife<p>

Age: 16

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Blond

Birth Date: 21st April

Height: 5 foot, 3 inches

Weight 112lbs

Mother: Riely Strife

Father: Unknown

Siblings: None

Birthplace: Nibelheim

Security Notes: Small form, may be prone to being bullied, suffers from motion sickness.

The General of Shinra army yawned, setting yet another form aside and moving on to the next. He hated going through the piles of SOLDIER hopefuls, knowing half of them would just drop out within their first year. He didn't see why he had to bother with going through the new cadets, he had enough shit on his hands, like dealing with the ongoing war in Wutai, and dodging Hojo in between his lab visits. Not to mention catering to Shinra and looking after the whole goddamn army.

Sephiroth raised his head to look at the silent, silver clock above his door. He had had to purchase a new one, since the last one he had demolished due to its insistent ticking. It was half past eleven, by rights he should be back in his apartment, in bed and perhaps reading something non-work related. Sephiroth sighed heavily, his eyelids drooping. Damn paperwork. How he hated it. But he had to get it all done regardless, and sitting around sulking wasn't getting him anywhere. Forcing his mind to respond, Sephiroth forced his way through the last of the cadet forms, finally shucking them in the "Out" pile and retreating from his office.

Cadet Cloud Strife, SOLDIER hopeful, stood with the rest of the cadets in the briefing hall, listening to the president drone on and on about something or other, none of which he understood. His gaze wandered from the monotonous president to where three men sat side by side. Commander Raphsodos, Commander Hewley and General Sephiroth. His heart leapt as he watched the young, silver haired General. His heart yearned for him to notice him, but of course he wouldn't. There were hundreds of new recruits here, and he knew the great General would be used to mindless cadets and SOLDIERS alike swooning after him. But Cloud was different. He knew he was. He didn't like the General because of his power, or his stunning looks, although he was attracted to how stunning the man was. No, Cloud wanted to know the real Sephiroth. He remembered reading about him in the newspaper, seeing his pictures in magazines. Everyone always made him out to be a great hero. And he was, he truly was, but even now he could see more hidden underneath that stoic facade. He was sad, Cloud could tell, it was in his eyes, the most expressionate part of him. General Sephiroth was the reason he applied for SOLDIER. Well, part of the reason. Cloud pulled his attention back to the President and sighed heavily when he found him still talking. God help him.

Sephiroth sat between his two friends Angeal and Genesis, trying very hard not to yawn. He always hated President Shinras 'welcome' speeches. On his left side Genesis openly yawned, hand raised carelessly to cover his mouth. Sephiroth scowled slightly and leaned back as Angeal stretched over him to tell Genesis off for the fifth time. "For Gaias sake Genesis." He hissed "Sit still and stop yawning, you're making a scene." The red-headed commander scoffed in reply. "You're the one causing a scene... Leaning over Seph, he looks like you're raping him." Seph scowled as Angeal looked up at him then sat back. "Sorry Sephiroth." He said, unable to help the small smile flitting across his face. Sephiroth looked like someone had shat on his shoe. "No matter." Sephiroth growled, fixing his attention straight ahead. "Next time I shall be sitting on the end though." The hours dragged on until it was finally time for Sephiroth to step up and address the waiting cadets. With a blank face he stood and took the stage, letting his gaze sweep over the large group of cadets. "I have nothing to say to you." He said, "Half of you will be gone by this time next year. And until you prove yourselves I will treat you as such." Turning he stalked back to his seat, shoved Genesis into the middle chair and sat down on the edge, feigning oblivion to the Commanders sniggers. "Way to motivate them Seph." Genesis smirked, watching as the cadets shifted around edgily. "Whatever. I just want this to be over. I have a whole load of paperwork due."

"Keep running ladies! You stop you owe me an extra lap." Cloud gasped for breath as he forced his aching legs to keep running. They called this training? It was torture. By the time training was over he could barely stand, he didn't know how he was expected to make it through theory as well. But somehow he always did. It had been a month since he had started, a month. He had thought it would get better. He was wrong. It just got worse. Every day. Surely there was a point where everything would start getting easier. Dear Gaia, please. He hadn't even seen the General since he had delivered that gut wrenching speech at the start of term. Not that he expected to or anything. The General was a busy man... He was starting to realise that there was no way he would ever meet the general. He was only a grunt. A number at the best. What had he been thinking, being able to meet the General. He doubted such a thing would happen until he was at least SOLDIER. If he could make it that far of course. Some how he doubted it.

"Cadets."

Cloud looked up from his work to listen to their war history teacher.

"Tomorrow will be a big day for you all. You will be getting your first mako injections."  
>A wave of fear and anticipation swept over the cadets as their teacher continued. "You will all wait in your first period class and your tutor will take you to the labs. Good luck. Class dismissed.<p>

Sephiroth closed his eyes and clenched his teeth against the pain. He almost didn't want to know what Hojo was pumping into his veins this time. It was enough with how much it hurt. Anxious chattering intruded his pain hazed thoughts and he opened his eyes, glaring at the door through which he knew the Cadets were waiting to have their first mako shots. Sephiroth stood and moved to the side, sitting on an uncomfortable chair and schooling his face into an expressionless mask. He was going to be watching the cadets have their mako shots, mainly because he couldn't leave the area until an hour after his shot, but partly because watching the cadets squirming in pain as they were administered mako might make the pain he was feeling easier to bear. He leaned back in his seat as the first cadet was lead in by the creepy scientist.

"G-General Sephiroth Sir!" The boy gave a startled salute and Sephiroth barely managed to contain from rolling his eyes.

"Sit."

The boy sat as Hojo commanded, eyes widening in fear as Hojo fastened the restraints and examined a syringe full of the thick, green, fluorescent liquid. He flicked the side a couple of times to get rid of any air bubbles then unceremoniously punched it into the cadets arm and depressed the plunger.

The boy screamed the second it entered his vein and thrashed against the restraints, trying to get free. Sephiroth sighed and studied his fingernails as ot went on until he looked up when the boy finally recovered, panting. Hojo undid the restraints and sent him of with a bored, "Send the next one in."

The next cadet came in, shaking in his standard issue boots.

"Sit." Hojo commanded and the whole scene was repeated.

Sephiroth leant back in the chair and checked his watch as the consistent stream of cadets went by. Fifteen minutes until he was free of this hell hole.

The next cadet came in, blue eyes wide and worried. He vaguely remembered him from the files he had read in the beginning of term. Strife? Was it?

The boy sat down hesitantly and watched with wide eyes as the professor fastened the restraints. The mako was ejected into his vein and the boy winced and hissed in pain. Sephiroth looked up with a frown, his expression echoed by Hojo as he turned back around and looked down at the boy then looked down at his clipboard and back at the cadet. "Interesting." He murmured, a spark gleaming in his eyes. He turned his head towards Sephiroth who raised an eyebrow, "The boy has a very high tolerance towards mako." He crossed to the other side of the room and turned back with a larger syringe, stepping towards the wide eyed cadet. Sephiroth jumped to his feet and put himself between Hojo and the terrified cadet. "That is a SOLDIER issue of mako." He said firmly, "I will not let you administer it unto one of my cadets." Hojo scowled at him, eyebrows drawing tight over his eyes. "Imagine the results it could produce, imagine the warrior I could make with him!" The cadet made a small sound of fear and if nothing else, that noise strengthened Sephiroths resolve. "No." He stated firmly, slit-pupiled eyes narrowing. "The most you will be allowed to do is double the dose. No more. Furthermore, considering your... interest in the boy I will attend each of his mako shots." Professor Hojo scowled in fury but if he wanted to do anything more to this cadet he would have to go through Shinra, which would be all to easy to do, but he knew the snivelling president wouldn't want to risk Sephiroth standing against him. "Fine." Hojo turned and pulled out another single dose of mako, stepping around Sephiroth and stabbing it into the blond haired cadets arm. The boy yelped then whimpered in pain as the mako was injected into him, biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. When he had recovered Hojo grudgingly undid the restraints. Giving the scientist a hard look, Sephiroth accompanied the cadet out.

"Th-thank you, Sir."

Cloud Strife looked up at his savior, eyes wide. "Th-thank you, Sir." The General looked down at him then pulled Cloud aside, nodding at his instructor. "Cadet Cloud Strife isn't it?" Clouds eyes almost bugged out of his head, his hero new his name! "Yes, Sir." He confirmed, general Sephiroth nodded. "If you are ever asked to go to the lab outside of your general mako shots I want you to refuse and come straight to me. I realise that this is a slight bit unorthodox but it is important that you watch yourself around Professor Hojo. He is dangerous, and would like nothing better than to turn you into another one of his pet projects. Do you understand me Cloud." Cloud nodded fearfully, blue eyes wide as he stared up into the startling glowing green above him.

"Good boy. Now I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day. It should not be difficult. All of your instructors will know that you have had your mako shots." Cloud nodded with a small smile. "Thank you, Sir." He said as Sephiroth turned and left.

"Sephiroth. Call me Sephiroth."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, please Review... If you've gotten this far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

What just happened? O.O My inventory was spammed by you guys. I didn't expect to get so many hits. ^.^ You have motivated me to keep writing.

Disclamer: I dO nOt OwN FiNaL FaNtAsY vIi

* * *

><p>Cloud lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His body was aching from the vigorous training and the double dose of mako he had been given. He was relieved to say the least, that the General... That Sephiroth had stepped in, he didn't think he could of managed a SOLDIER dose. Beside him on the other bed his roommate groaned in misery, another small blessing, Ty was in to much pain to tease him. Cloud sighed heavily, he supposed he could of gotten a worse roommate. The extent Ty went was to tease him mercilessly and leave his stuff all over the floor. He didn't outright bully him like some of the boys did. Not that he wasn't used to it, but he had thought the bullying would end in Nibelheim. Maybe they were right. Maybe there was something wrong with him. His mako tolerance was <em>high<em> and so many people couldn't be wrong surely. Cloud heaved a dejected sky as he watched the room grow darker and listened to Tys small sounds of discomfort. Finally he cracked and turned his head to look at the boy. His roommate had sandy blond hair and grey-blue eyes that shone with life and amusement, now they were dull and fixed on the blanket in front of him, his large form curled into a tight ball. Cloud sighed heavily. "Need some pain killers?" He asked. Ty's eyes snapped towards him and widened. "Yes please." He croaked, voice cracked and dry. Cloud sighed again and forced his way up and over to his chest of drawers, rummaging through and bringing out a packet of pain killers. Popping two he went to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water before returning to Ty. "You. Are. A. God." He groaned, taking the pain killers and settling back, draining the last of the water. Cloud snorted delicately. "I try." He said, taking the glass and returning it to the bathroom. He climbed back into bed with a grateful moan. "Can you believe they expect us to do training tomorrow?" Ty groaned, voice muffled from all the blankets.

Cloud yawned wearily and nodded.

"Yes. They're sick bastards."

"Agreed"

"Sephy-poo!" The great General Sephiroth of the Shinra army and commander of SOLDIER slowly and menacingly lifted his head from his work, pinning the black haired menace with his furious gaze. Behind him his mentor Angeal buried his face in his palms and shook his head slowly. "Puppy..." He said warningly. Zack waved his hand airily with a laugh. "He doesn't care." He proclaimed, skipping over and seating himself on Sephiroths desk. Angeal watched as his friend and Generals left eye twitched sporadically and he wondered, not for the first time, if his puppy had been dropped on his head at birth. "So Sephy, watcha doing?"

Sephiroths eyes narrowed even further, "Working." He said cooly, fingers twitching for masamunes hilt. Zack laughed again,

"Awww, don't you do anything else?"

"No."

Angeal leaned forward, dragging Zack off of Sephiroths desk and holding him by the scruff of his neck. "I'm sorry Seph, I couldn't stop him."

Waving a hand Sephiroth picked up his pen again. "No matter. What did you need Angeal?"

Angeal passed over a thin folder, "Zack wanted you to join us and Gen for dinner at my appartment. That's from Mia by the way, she said you asked for it."

Sephiroth flicked open the folder of Cadet Strife, running his eyes over the familiar photo attached. With a short nod he closed the folder and set it aside.

"Thank you. I would enjoy joining you three for dinner."

Angeal smiled and Zack said "Great... But why do you have that cadets file? Someone interested?" He waggled his eyebrows at Seph who frowned and shook his head. "That cadet is Cloud Strife he has a high mako tolerance and has... drawn Hojos attention." Zacks cheerful demeanor instantly changed into worry. "What happened?" Angeal asked, eyebrows drawing down.

"He tried to give Strife the SOLDIER amount of mako. I had to stop him." Zack shook his head, "The poor kid must have been terrified." He said, stealing the folder and reading through it.

"I was thinking if you could befriend the cadet and keep an eye on him for me."

Zack beamed, always up for making new friends. "Sure Sephy! The chocobo will be safe with me!" The excitable SOLDIER jumped up and ran off, laughing maniacally.

"..."

"What have I done?"

"Hey Chocobo!" Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes as Zack skipped over to him, grabbing him in a bone breaking hug. "CLOUUUUDY!"

"Hey Zack." Cloud droned wearily, detaching himself from the over energetic second class SOLDIER and continuing towards the mess hall. The SOLDIER had attached himself to Clouds side a couple of weeks ago, constantly pestering him and being an over all nuisance. Cloud loved him, he easily considered the up beat SOLDIER as his best friend. "What's wrong Spikey?" He asked, falling into step beside him. "You seem down." Cloud glanced over at him and sighed, "It's nothing really, just tired." Zack smiled and held open the doors for him. "trainings a bitch right?" He peered down at the unidentifiable gloop that the serving lady slapped on his plate. "Yeah, I'm getting used to it though, in running class we had to run for two hours. It was hell. The guy in front of me started hacking up blood." Zack laughed and followed Cloud over to an empty table. "Ahh, I remember those days. Good times. Good times." Cloud snorted and sat, picking through his 'food' for something edible.

Zack grimaced as he chowed down on the food, "I have a mission tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week or so." Cloud looked up with a sad frown. "Oh, right... I have my mako shots tomorrow." Zack frowned, "Don't worry kid, I'll remind the General." Cloud shook his head glumly, "He shouldn't waste his time on me." He mumbled, picking at his mush. Zack sighed and shook his head. He really had to work on the kids self confidence.

Sephiroth cursed under his breath as he checked the time, striding into the labs and down towards where they were injecting the cadets with mako. Hopefully he would get there in time. Sephiroth threw the door to the examination room open and stepped inside. Two heads snapped towards him, Hojos with a deadly scowl and Cloud Strifes with a look of acute relief. "I apolgise for my lateness." He said as he moved over and stood next to Cloud, resting a hand on the boys shoulder. "You may proceed Hojo." The scientist came over with a syringe containing double the recommended amount and slid it into Clouds arm, administrating the mako. Cloud cried out in pain and clenched his fists, biting down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed. With a frown, Sephiroth tightened his grip on Clouds shoulder. "You're doing well Cloud." He murmured, watching Hojo suspiciously as he scribbled furiously on his clip board. He looked back down at brilliant blue eyes, glistening with unshed tears of pain. He was mostly silent though, and stayed as still as possible. When he had stopped his involuntary twitching, Sephiroth leaned over him and undid the restraints, much gentler than Hojo had done them up previously. Cloud slowly slid of the chair, legs buckling as he stood. Sephiroth jumped forward, catching him and holding him up. "Next week we will be upping the dose." Hojo drawled as he made another mark on his clipboard. Sephiroth led Cloud out, looking scathingly over his shoulder at the scientist. "I will be there." He intoned. Sephiroth ignored the confused looks they were getting from the cadets and Miles, their instructor. "How are you faring?" He murmured as he led the small cadet out of the labs and towards the cadet barracks. "I've been better." Cloud groaned, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. "Uh... I mean sir." Glancing down at the cadet with a frown, Sephiroth shook his head. "I told you to call me Sephiroth, Cloud." He murmured, "And next time I do not wish for you to go in with Hojo until I'm there. And I will be there Cloud, I would never leave you with Professor Hojo. He is... Dangerous." Cloud nodded dejectedly, staring at the ground, "Can I ask you a question, Sir?... I mean Sephiroth." Sephiroth inclined his head slightly in answer. Cloud bit his lip lightly and then spoke. "Why do you... Care? I'm just a cadet." Green eyes stared down into blue and just when Cloud thought Sephiroth wasn't going to answer he spoke. "I do not wish for any one to be treated as an experiment, Cloud. The way Hojo was looking at you... You're to full of life to become one of his..." Sephiroth trailed off with a sigh, shaking his head. Cloud couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. His hero cared about him, not just as a hopeful SOLDIER but as an actual person. Suddenly Cloud didn't feel so bad anymore, and when Sephiroth left him in his room he flopped down on his bed with a silly grin on his face.

"He cares."

"Whhhhhyyyy?"

Cloud lifted his head from the tactics essay he was writing to look at his roommate. "Why Cloud Why?" Snorting delicately Cloud returned to his essay, "You'll get over it." He said dispassionately. "You're cruel!" Ty moaned, holding his head, "Get me pain killers whore." Cloud laughed and shook his head, standing to get them as requested. He was getting used to Ty, and had realised that all the times he was seemingly mean to him were really his own odd way of showing affection... Kind of like Zack calling him chocobo all the time. "Here ya go." He said, passing them over with a glass of water and watching Ty take them. "How come you aren't in agony you bitch?" He groaned, holding his head in his hands. Cloud shrugged and went back to his essay. "Apparently I have a high mako tolerance. I actually get double the dose." Grey eyes widened as Ty looked at him. "Double the dose? Gaia... Is that why the General goes in with you?" Cloud nodded, pen scratching on paper. "He comes to make sure Hojo doesn't do anything. The first time he was going to give me a SOLDIER dosage. Thank the Goddess the General stepped in." Ty sighed and leant back against the wall. "Gaia. I don't envy you."

There was silence for a while, save from the scratching of Clouds pen.

"What are you writing?" Ty spoke up finally.

Cloud glanced up then looked back down. "I'm finishing up the tactics essay that's due tomorrow."

Ty yelped and sat bolt upright. "That's due tomorrow!" He shouted. "Fuck! Help me Cloud!"

Cloud chuckled as Ty scrambled for his work.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in two days. Isn't that nice of me.<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, please, don't be afraid to review... not that I'm a review whore or anything... Never.

Anyway, I was planning on making Ty more of an asshole but I fell in love with him.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and favourites. I'm really surprised my story is doing so well.  
>To anyone who actually reads these authors notes... I will steal your soul! Mwa ha ha ha ha haaa!<p>

Disclamer: Do not own FFVII

* * *

><p>Clouds arms ached, he longed to give up and drop his practice sword, but to do so would mean certain death by sparing partner. Bruce didn't like him, he hadn't from the moment they had first met. The cadet did everything in his power to make Clouds life a misery. Surely if he was knocked down their tutor would save him before Bruce bludgeoned him to death with the blunt practice swords, although with the distracted way he was staring at the clock on the wall that wasn't likely. "Come on Bruce." Cloud grunted, blocking another heavy blow, "Calm down." Bruce sneered at him and lashed out with his leg, the heel of his foot connecting solidly with his knee. Cloud yelled as his leg buckled underneath him and rolled frantically out of the way to avoid the sword coming towards his face. "Fuck!" Cloud threw himself to the side again scrambling backwards to try to get up. He yelled as the sword once again came plummeting towards his face. Suddenly the blow was diverted, Bruce staggering to the side with a look of surprised fury. "What the hell man!" Ty leaned down and pulled Cloud to his feet. "Were you trying to kill him you idiot?" Bruce's sneer didn't exactly fill Cloud with confidence. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Their fight was drawing attention now, their instructor, Mez, was walking over with a heavy frown. "What is going on here." He said with an irritated scowl. Bruce snorted and turned away, "Nothing, Strife was just being a pussy." "I thought you liked pussy." The look he gave Cloud would of peeled paint. Mez frowned after the older cadet. "Sorry Strife, I should have been paying attention, I'll keep a closer eye on him." He turned and walked towards the rest of the cadets. "Class dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed and trailed behind Ty, following him towards the mess hall. "Thanks man." He sighed as they picked up their food, "I don't want to think what-"<p>

"It's nothing Cloud. You're my bitch. I protect my bitch."

Cloud smiled and smacked Ty shoulder, shaking his head. "You should be careful, you know I am gay right?"

"My Cloudy," Ty drawled, looking over his shoulder at him as they reached their usual table, "I knew you batted for the other team since I first saw you."

Cloud laughed and sat down. "Delightful way of putting it."

"As long as you don't jump me in the night I'm sweet with it."

Shaking his head, Cloud nibbled gingerly at his... whatever it was he was eating. "You're not my type." Ty clasped a hand over his heart, grey eyes wide. " You wound me! There goes all my gay fantasies!" Cloud spat out his food for laughing. He shook his head again with a grin. "You're incorrigible." Ty smirked knowingly, "Or perhaps you swing more towards the... Silver side." Cloud choked on his food yet again, eyes watering as he coughed and spluttered. Ty watched him, grinning evilly. "I'm right, aren't I. You like the General." Cloud groaned and muttered under his breath about evil, prying roommates. His only response from Ty was a deep laugh.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sighed heavily, his eyes drifting back to the closed folder that lay on the corner of his desk. Giving in he picked it up and opened it, gazing at the small picture of the blond cadet. He couldn't focus on his work anymore, all he could think about was Cloud, and whenever he saw the boy he felt slightly sick... But in a good way if that were possible. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Had Hojo done something to him in his last test? Angeal. He would know what to do. He always knew what to do. Picking up his phone he pressed 2, speed dialing Angeal. "Angeal speaking." Sephiroth sighed in relief, feeling better already. "Angeal, somethings wrong with me." Silence on the other end then Angeals concerned voice spoke up, "What's wrong Seph?" Sephiroth shifted uneasily and looked down at the photo of Cloud, "Hojo must have done something, every time I see that cadet, Cloud, I feel sick, like there is something else swimming around in my stomach." On the other side of the phone Angeal raised an eyebrow. "I don't think Hojos to blame for this." "Really, so... Do you know what's wrong?" Angeal laughed softly. "Hold on, I'll be right over."<p>

"You're not sick Seph." Sephiroth lifted his head to look up at his friend, "I'm not? What's wrong with me then?" Angeal shook his head, how come he was always stuck explaining these things to his socially retarded friend. Oh right... Because Zack would confuse him even more and Genesis would traumatize him. Angeal sighed heavily and picked up the cadets file. "Before I explain, tell me what you think about Cloud Strife." Angeal leaned back in his chair and regarded Sephiroth as his split-pupiled eyes flared. "I do not know really. He is very brave, to continuously face Hojo when he quite obviously wants to experiment on him, he is determined as well, he makes very little sound when he receives his mako injections. I just do not know Angeal, he treats me like a person, not an experiment or a hero." Angeal smirked, Seph had it bad. "He is... very lovely as well. You have seen him have you not? He has the most amazing blue eyes, I can not explain it, you have to see him." Angeal smiled at Seph and passed the cadets file back. "You like him Seph." Angeal announced, genuinely pleased that his friend had finally shown interest in someone. "What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, brow furrowing, "Of course I like him, he is-" "No." Angeal cut him off, shaking his head. "You like Cloud, like I like Zack." Sephiroth stared at Angeal, eyes wide. "I feel the same way you do around Cloud when I'm around Zack." Sephiroth remained silent, staring at Angeal. "I... I do?" Angeal smiled at how naïve Sephiroth was sometimes, but it wasn't his fault he was raised in the labs. "What should I do?" Angeal looked up again and smiled, "Get to know him, go out with him. I'm sure he'd be very pleased."

* * *

><p>"Cadet Strife?" Clouds head snapped around at the familiar baritone, Ty turned with him looking surprised. "May I talk with you for a minute... Over there." He inclined his head to the corner of the gym, out of range from prying ears. "O-of course General, Sir" Cloud nodded at Ty who gave him a puzzled look in return and followed Sephiroth to the corner. He glanced over to the exit and saw Zack and commander Hewley by the door watching them, Zack was grinning and the commander was shaking his head as he held onto the puppy. "Cloud?" Clud drew his attention back to Sephiroth, looking up into those startling green eyes of his. "I wish to ask something of you, you have every right to decline and I will not push you on such a thing." Cloud was silent for a moment then nodded. "What is it Sir?" Sephiroth shifted from foot to foot and Cloud frowned. Was General Sephiroth... nervous? "Cloud Strife... are you doing anything tonight?" Blinking in disbelief, Cloud shook his head, barely daring to believe what he was hearing. "Would you... Like to go out with me? As a... Date?" Cloud stared at Sephiroth then slowly began to grin. "Yeah, I'd like that." Sephiroth seemed to relax, "Good, I shall meet you in the car park at six tonight then." With a nod Sephiroth turned and strode purposely towards Angeal and Zack, they spoke for a moment then Zack let out an earsplitting whoop of excitement and jumped in the air, fist pumping. Angeal just smiled and shook his head.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the General of the army asked you out." Cloud grinned and hugged himself in excitement, spinning around his and Tys room till he got dizzy. " Oh my goddess! Ty! You have to help me! What should I wear? I don't even know where he's taking me. Should I dress fancy? Or just casual? What if he doesn't like my clothes? He's only ever seen me in uniform! Oh Gaia I have to go get some new clothes, but I don't have time! What do I do! Ow!" Cloud raised his hand to his cheek where Ty had slapped him. "Pull yourself together man. You're not a chick. He asked you out while you were wearing your uniform, obviously seeing you in ugly clothes doesn't faze him. Sheesh Cloud, take a chill pill." Cloud tried to breathe deeply before skittering off across the room and digging through his drawers. "You're right but what can I weeeeeaaaar!" Ty shook his head, giving his roommate off as a lost cause and opening up the book he was reading. After half an hour of hysterical searching, Cloud finally settled on black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. "There." He said triumphantly to Ty, "Casual but not to casual for going to a resturant or something like that." "Whoopee." Came the sarcastic reply. "Finished your chick fest yet?" Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Sorry bout that. I'm just gonna have a shower and get ready." "You do that."<p>

Cloud took his sweet time in the shower, washing every inch on his body, not leaving any part out. He washed his hair within an inch of its life, hoping that for once, it would stay down. Hopping out of the shower Cloud toweled himself dry and pulled on his clothes. He sighed heavily when he fond his hair was already sticking up in their usual gravity defying spikes again. Oh well. It couldn't be helped. After brushing his teeth, Cloud made his way out of the bathroom and sat on his bed, staring at Ty. He still had half an hour left to go until he had to meet Sephiroth in the car park. "What?" Cloud grinned at Ty, jiggling in his seat. "I'm going out!" Ty rolled his eyes in good natured frustration and ignored his friend, going back to his book. Cloud decided to kill the remaining time by reading himself. It was a book he had gotten out from the Shinra library about materia, he had learnt a surprising amount from it already and hoped it would put him ahead of his peers when they actually started materia training.  
>Cloud wasited impatiently for his watch to tell him it was five minutes to. He didn't want to be pathetically early but he couldn't stand the idea of being late. Finally it was five to and Cloud leapt to his feet and booked it towards the door. "Good luck." Ty called after him.<p>

* * *

><p>So guys, what do you think they should do for the first date, I have a few ideas but I'd like to see some of yours too.<br>Oh, and writing this is very hard when you have an insistent bird riding on the back of your hand and attacking your keyboard.

-.-


End file.
